Friend's
by ALR27
Summary: komen,jika bagus akan saya lanjutkan,lightning puteri accordo,genesis pangeran niflheim,dan noctis pangeran lucis,mereka teman masa kecil yang terpisah dalam masa lalu


"bu,semua ini menyiksaku"lightning bicara pada lukisan etro,ia selalu bicara padanya jika saat dirinya mengalami masalah buruk,yang ia maksud adalah sepatu kaca dengan hak tinggi,gaun sutera dengan ekor panjang terseret di bagian belakang,juga belahan tengah yang menampilkan kakinya,itu ketat dan menampilkan bahu pucatnya,dan juga tentang pesta sialan ini.

' _ **tidak apa nak , kau terlihat cantik'**_ jawab etro dalam fikirannya,dan tentu,hanya dia yang bisa mendengar jawaban ibu baptisnya,lightning mendengus dengan cemberut seperti anak kecil,menatap lukisan ibunya sinis

' _ **dengar,turunlah dan hibur dirimu,pesta di lantai bawah,bukan di sini'**_ kata etro setelah tertawa kecil

"tidak,aku lebih suka di sini"jawab lightning ketus keras kepala

' _ **kau seperti punya masalah?'**_

"ya,sekarang aku berada di Negara lucis,tempat orang berkepala gelap,kau tahu,saat aku hadir tadi,mereka semua memandangku aneh"gerutu lightning dengan wajah kesal menatap sepatu kacanya

' _ **karena kau kepala merah muda?'**_ etero bertanya dengan nada menggoda,lightning hanya mendengus dan memalingkan muka

' _ **sayang,tidak apa – apa,kau cantik dengan kepa pink'**_

"tapi mereka menatapku,seperti orang aneh,dan…pangeran lucis itu,siapa?"

' _ **kenapa dengan pangeran noctis itu?'**_

"ya,noctis lucis caelum,dia menatapku saat tiba sampai aku menuju kemari,dia juga terus mengikutiku,dan terus mengawasiku" gerutu lightning dengan tangan menyilang depan dada

' _ **mungkin,dia tertarik padamu'**_

"omong kosong"

' _ **omong kosong? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'**_

Lightning mendengar seseorang menaiki tangga,ia berharap siapaun dia,dia tidak mendengar semua yang ia katakana,tidak mungkin jika ia harus menjawab ia bicara dengan dewi kematian ibu babtisnya,lightning merasa terganggu,tempat ini adalah tempat ia bisa bersembunyi dari pengawasan pangeran noctis.

Perlahan ia menoleh,cukup terkejut dan marah,pangeran noctis itu bisa tahu ia di mana,ia tersenyum pada lightning, lightning brusaha menyembunyikan ketidak sukaannya,ia membalas tersenyum kecil,hanya sesaat,kemudia ia kembali menatap lukisan ibu babtisnya dan mengabaikan noctis yang berjalan mendekat

' _ **sepertinya dia bisa mencium aroma strowberimu sayang'**_ goda etro dari suarnya, lightning hanya memberi tatapan untuk diam dari fikirannya,ia tahu noctis itu sudah di sampingnya dan,mulai menatap lagi,itu jujur menganggunya,namun lightning hanya diam,beberapa menit berlalu,saat lightning berani menoleh padanya untuk bilang _'aku harus pergi'_ , tapi noctis mendahuluinya bicara

"aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini" kata noctis,lightning terkejut dengan reaksi jantungnya, jantungan bedering dan tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara indah pangeran itu

' _ **sepertinya kau jatuh hati'**_ etro mulai mengoda lagi dalam fikirannya,membuyarkan keterkejutannya,lightning menatap mata noctis,matanya penuh dengan kepolosan saat ia menatapnya,membuatnya sulit mengetahui tujuannya,mau tidak mau ia harus menjawabnya

"aku wakil dari accordo" jawab lightning,ia senang pangeran ini tidak mengajak dia untuk chit chat omong kosong,ia lebih berkelas dalam pembicaraan formal,noctis tersenyu,dari matanya ia merasa lega dan masih sedikit keingin tahuan

"pantas saja,aku tidak pernah melihat-"

"orang yang barambut pink?" lightning memutus perkataan noctis,dan memandangnya dengan mata tanda tanya, noctis terlihat sedikit kaget,namun ia dengan cepat tersenyum

"ya,itu warna yang mencolok dan indah" noctis tersentak dengan perkataannya,ia belum pernah memuji seorang wanita,mengikuti,terus memandang,mengajak bicara,dan kenapa warna pink begitu menarik,ia membenci warna feminim

"oh,tentu ini warna yang mencolok,karena kebanyakan orang di lucis memiliki warna rambut gelap"jawab lightning mencoba tenang,tidak ada yang pernah menyebut rambutnya indah,bahkan ia benci warna langka ini

"apa di accordo juga banyak yang memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok?"

"ada beberapa,biru,perak,oren,cokelat dan hitam" lightning memandang noctis yang terlihat bingung dengan satu alisnya terangkat

"semua itu asli?" lightning mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"bukankah beberapa wakil dari Negara yang lain juga hadir pangeran noctis?" tanya lightning

"ya,dan panggil aku noctis"

"baiklah"

Lightning bersenandung mengerti,mereka mulai hening,lightning harus segera pergi sebelum noctis mengajaknya berdansa atau berbicara tentang apapun yang tidak penting,sementara itu noctis…

' _ **ayolah noctis payah,jangan jadi terus pemalu,kau pewaris tahta,pengendali Kristal,tapi kau tidak bisa mengajak seorang gadis berdansa?'**_

' _tapi,jika ia menolak?'_

' _ **mana tahu jika kau belum mencobanya,ayolah,kau jelas ingin menyentuhnya'**_

' _tapi-'_

"noctis,aku harus pergi,senang bertemu denganmu" lightning melangkah pergi meninggalkan noctis,wajah noctis kecewa saat ia memandangnya menjauh,ia bahkan belum tahu namanya,selain itu ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri,hanya tinggal mengatakan _'maukah kau berdansa denganku?'_ , rasa pemalunya yang berlebihan menjadi kutukan untuknya malam itu

"ARGH" noctis berteriak rustasi,menggaruk kepalnya kasar hingga rambutnya berantakan,ia tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri,bagaimanapun ia harus melupakan gadis pink itu

Noctis turun beberap menit kemudian,ia mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanya tentang keberadaan ignis,ia ingin segera pulang,kepalanya sedikit pusing,saat sang pengeran turun di ujung bawah tangga,melihat semua tamu adalah gadis pink itu,matanya melebar gila

Semua gadis itu,saling berdansa,grup pemain music semuanya gadis itu,berbicara satu sama lain,para pelayan juga adalah gadis pink,wajah,rambut,dan bahkan gaunya,semua di hadapannya

' _aku sudah gila'_

)()(

Noctis berdiri di padang bunga,kelihatannya ini seperti musim semi,namun yang paling jelas dia masih memakai tuxedonya, langit cerah dengan kupu – kupu berterbangan di bunga,banyak jenis bunga dan warna, ada pohon tunggal di tengah padang,itu rindang,dan ada seorang gadis yang bermain ayunan di pohon itu.

Noctis tahu benar siapa gadis itu,ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat,gadis pink itu memakai bando yang terbuat dari mawar dirajut,saat noctis cukup dekat dengannya,ia menoleh,yang mengejutkan noctis adalah,senyumnya,mungkin wajahnya memerah,namun perasaanya bahagia

"senang bertemu lagi denganmu,noctis" noctis tidak mau buang waktu,ia harus tahu segera namanya bagaimanapun caranya

"senang juga bertemu dengan…" noctis memandangnya,berharap ia akan member tahu namanya

"panggil aku lightning" noctis sedikit tersenyum kagum dengan namanya,dia benar – benar seperti petir,menyambar hatinya dengan cepat

"aku tahu,lightning memang nama yang aneh" noctis menggeleng dengan senyum melengkung,ia bersumpah,ia sangat jarang tersenyum,bahkan pada tiga temannya

"tidak,itu cocok untukmu" gadis lightning ini,memiringkan kepala bingung

"karena,kau memiliki rambut yang indah,dan jika rambutmu terkena sinar,akan terlihat seperti kilat…dan kau juga punya mata yang indah,bahkan itu lebih indah dari kristalku,dan suara bidadari…" noctis terdiam,fikirannya merenungkan apa yang ia katakan,saat ia sadar ia seperti orang tolol

' _sial,apa yang aku katakan'_ noctis bisa merasakan wajahnya terbakar panas,bahkan mengapa ia merasa bahwa warna pink,sudah masuk dalam daftar kesukaannya,noctis tertunduk menatap sepatunya,tidak lama kemudian,ia mendengar lightning tertawa,cukup tersentak dengan pemandangan wajah lightning,ia begitu indah saat tertawa,bahkan noctis bisa melihat wajahnya merona

Ia berhenti tertawa untuk mengatakan sesuatu "kau tahu noctis,aku sebenarnya benci warna pink"

Noctis merengutkan dahinya "kenapa?"

Lightning memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi noctis "karena,sebenarnya aku lebih suka…warna gelap,seperti biru,dan…hitam"

Noctis tersenyum lebar,ia bisa tahu bahwa saat ini lightning sedang tersipu,noctis melangkak menuju ke hadapannya,dan benar,ia merah,ia berjongkok di hadapannya,sementara lightning masih di atas ayunanya

"lalu,bagaimana menurutmu mataku"tanya noctis dengan senyum lebar

"ap-apa maksud mu" lightning gugup menatap noctis yang berjongkok di hadapannya

"impas saja,aku sudah menilai rambut dan matamu,sekarang giliranku"

Lightning memalingkan wajah dengan gaya sombong menolak,sementara noctis memasang tatapan melas dan cemberut

"kau bilang kau suka warna birukan,lihat ini" lightning memandang noctis serius,sementara dia masih menutup matanya diam,beberapa saat kemudan,saat ia membuka matanya,itu biru tua Kristal,mata mereka terkunci,lightning tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya

Tanpa di sadari noctis mulai licik,ia perlahan bertujuan untuk menciumnya,saat hidung mereka mulai bergesekan,lightning tersentak dan mendorong noctis sampai pantat ke tanah

"tangkap aku,dan cium aku jika kau bisa" lightning mulai berlari,dan noctis begitu tertarik,dengan cepat ia bangkit dan mengejarnya,Lightning cukup cepat tanpa sepatunya,namun ia tidak tahu kekuatan khusus pangeran,noctis melakukan teleport di depannya

Lightning terkejut saat ia sudah berada di pelukan noctis,namun ia menyerah,kedua lengan noctis di pinggangnya,dan lengan lightning memeluk lehernya,dahi mereka menyatu,keduanya menutup mata mereka,merasakan bau anggur dari noctis,dan strowberi dari lightning

Noctis begitu bahagia,ini mungkin bisa jadi hanya mimpi,tapi ia tidak mau bangun walau untuk selamanya,biasanya etro hanya selalu memberinya mimpi buruk,ia akan berterima kasih padanya,dan jika ini nyata,ia akan memujanya

)()(

"hai,kalian yakin…ini tidak masalah?" prompto bertanya pada kedua temanya,gladio dan ignis,mereka bertiga menatap pangeran noctis mereka tertidur tanpa baju,hanya memakai celana piama,dan paling buruk,ia memeluk gulingnya dan terawa dalam tidurnya

"aku rasa,ia sedang mengalami mimpi basah" kata gladio,ignis memandangnya tajam"dia sudah dua puluh tahun"

"hei lihat dia semakin buruk" prompt panik saat ia melihat noctis menjulurkan bibirnya,seperti orang yang akan mencium,rahang mereka terbuka lebar dengan tubuh merinding dan mata melebar kedutan

"cukup,ini tidak bisa di biarkan" prompt berjalan ke meja dekat ranjang noctis,menuangkan air ke cangkir dan menyiramkan ke wajah noctis,ia terbangun duduk,matanya merah,menunjukan ia sedang agresif,noctis menatap sekelilingnya,dua orang temannya membuka mulut lebar,sampingnya prompt

"hai,ini kamar pribadi" teriak noctis,gladio dan ignis mulai sadar

"hei hei,siapa tadi yang ingin berciuman?" goda prompt,noctis merasa ingin membunuh temanya,ia belum merasakan bibir cery lightning,walau itu nyata mimpi sekarang,paling tidak dia bisa merasakan dalam mimpinya

"apa maksudmu?" bentak noctis kesal pada prompt

"kau bergumam dalam mimpimu…maksudku tidurmu" jelas singkat ignis

"matamu begitu indah" kata gladio dengan nada mengejek

"rambutmu sangan indah" tambah prompto dengan gerakan mendramatis,ignis mulai tidak tahan untuk ikut menggoda pangeran mereka

"dan jangan lupa dengan suara bidadari" kata ignis

"oh ya,dan suaramu seindah bidadari" mereka tahu tidak seperti itu,namun itu terdengan seperti puisi yang di edit oleh prompt,noctis terbakar menahan marah,matanya semakin merah,ia tidak suka mereka mengejek pujiannya pada lightning ,itu sama saja mengejek lightning

"sudah selesai?" tanya noctis,mereka berhenti tertawa saat melihat sosok noctis membawa tombaknya

"lari" mereka berteriak serempak,saling mendorong keluar pintu,noctis berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya,tangannya yang memegang tombak bersiap melempar

"tutup puntunya cepat" teriak prompt histeris,gladio menutup pintu kamar noctis,tidak lama dari tertutup,tumbaknya menembus pintu cepat

"j-jangan bicarakan ini dengan siapapun" kata ignis,ia bersumpah itu hal memalukan semumur hidupnya

)()(

"oh jadi,noctis bisa meihat cahaya ibu" lightning duduk di pagar pembatas gadung hotel yang saat ini ia tinggali,ia menatap cahaya etro

' _ **benar,namun ia tidak bisa menerima itu,sehingga ia sering mendapat mimpi buruk tentang kematian seseorang'**_

Lightning mengangguk – angguk

' _ **tapi,malam ini,ibu sengaja memberinya mimpi indah'**_

"indah?"

' _ **ibu memberinya mimpi…kau'**_ lightning terjatuh ke belakang,jika ke depan ia pasti mati jatuh dari bangunan hotel

"APA? APA – APAAN ITU"


End file.
